


LeeBurr One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I don’t deserve to be loved.”





	LeeBurr One Shot

Charles Lee was not a good leader and everyone on the football team knew it. Even he knew it, but Coach Washington said he was captain and that was what mattered. So there. Sure, they lost every game they played and were a complete disgrace to the school, but they were a sports team. All that mattered was looking pretty and showing up, right?

That’s not what his teammates thought.

November 6, homecoming game and the last game of the season. Their opponents, Kind High, the worst team in the district. Hell, in the state. Except for that night. That night, they were second worst.

“What the hell, Lee?!” John asked once they got back to the school, no coach there to stop him.

“What did I do?”

“Every time any of them got near you, you threw the ball. Towards their goal!”

“It’s called defense.”

“It’s called losing the game 0-49 to a team whose tallest player makes Alex look like a giant.”

Lee tutted and walked away, John shoving past him. “Hey!”

“What are you going to do? Run away?”

Charles went up to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around as he pulled his fist back… Then he stopped. John wasn’t scared. He hadn’t so much as flinched. He dropped his arm to his side and let him go.

“I thought so,” John sighed before walking off, calling out to him. “I didn’t start playing my senior year for this shit.”

Charles tutted and walked out to his friend’s car, his only friend, Aaron.

“Are you alright? I heard Laurens was pissed and I thought he might.. You know..”

Charles shook his head. “No, he didn’t..” He sighed. “Aaron, what’s wrong with me?..”

“What do you mean?”

“John’s right.. I run away from everything.. I’m a coward..”

“You are n-”

“Don’t give me that. Don’t. Name one time I actually faced a challenge.”

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He hated to admit it, but Charles was right… He really did run away from everything. He even took easier classes than he should’ve. Everything he did, he did to make it easier on himself…

“I’m pathetic..”

“Hey. You are not pathetic.”

“I run away from everything. Everything I do is to make my life easier. I am pathetic.”

Well… There was no denying it. So, Aaron did the next best thing. “You’re right.. You are pathetic.”

“Gee, tha-”

“Now I’m not finished.”

Charles went quiet and raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his friend.

“Yes, you are pathetic. But moping and moaning is not going to change that.”

“So.. What do you suggest that I do?”

“Change it. Stand up for yourself. Take on a challenge once in a while. Quit backing down at the first sign of trouble. In other words, grow a pair.”

Charles smiled a bit. Aaron really was smart, as obvious as that answer seemed. “Thanks..”

“Of course. You know I’ll be here to help you.” Aaron smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, driving Charles to his house first. When they got there, his friend hesitated to get out. “What’s wrong? Afraid to tell them about tonight?”

Charles shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I just… You know that whole trying things without hesitation thing?.. I want to do something, but I feel like it’ll end badly.”

“Oh, come on, Charles. Not everything will end ba-” Aaron was cut off as Charles pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting out a small squeak in surprise.

When he pulled away, Charles was grinning, his face glowing red in contrast. “Is that a good start?”

Aaron responded by pulling Charles in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
